Lazy Day
by Sushi Chi
Summary: In which Arthur calls in sick to work even though he's not, there is a fort and Merlin isn't wearing pants. Merlin/Arthur. Modern Day AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.  
>AN: Modern Day AU. Just a little ficlet of fluff. Not beta'd so if you see any problems, tell me and I shall try and fix it. Just a silly little story that happened when I heard the song Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. Which sucks as I don't like Bruno Mars, but I enjoy that song. What? Why? I like not liking him. Damn. Still. Okay. Enjoy!**

Arthur looked at his watch and smiled. He should be able to have a surprise lunch with Merlin. Deciding to walk to Merlin's job he smiled to himself, they'd been dating for two months now and Arthur thought that this relationship might work out. He may have found the one person who would put up with his shit for years. Of course, he'd put up with Merlin's shit also.

He would put up with the scarves and the accidents he tended to get into. He'd put up with the forgetfulness and the gold contacts. He'd put up with boots with all the buckles and the slightly strange yet still brilliant sense of humor.

Stepping to the shop that Merlin worked at, he greeted Gaius. "Is Merlin in?"

"I'm afraid it's his day off work." Gaius said, a slight smile to his face. "He'll be at home if you're looking for him."

"Thanks." And Arthur headed towards Merlin's flat. He'd never seen Merlin with a day off work. Gaius was getting older and Merlin felt that he had to pick up the slack at the shop. Sometimes he would only go to work for a short amount of time - and hour or two, but he would go.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Arthur let himself in with the new key Merlin had given him a week and a half before. "Merlin!" He called out. "I thought we could pop out for lunch."

Merlin stumbled into the hallway. He was wearing one of Arthur's shirts and some boxers that had a dragon on them. His socks didn't match and his hair was in all directions. He was also wearing his glasses which meant his eyes were blue. A rare sight when looking at Merlin.

"No!" Merlin yelled and held out his hand as if to stop Arthur, "You cannot take me away." With that he ran out of the hallway.

"Well," Arthur said to himself, "That was interesting." Shaking his head he walked to where Merlin ran off.

He found his boyfriend in the living room on the floor in front of the telly. The sofa cushions where stacked around him and a blanket connected them. There was a sign that was written in Merlin's messy scrawl claiming that it was Fort Clive. Arthur bent down and peered into Fort Clive where Merlin had stashed some jammy dodgers and bottles of his favorite band of water, the remotes were all within reach and pillows were everywhere.

Merlin was laying down and when Arthur looked in, he grinned. "I have the day off work."

"I know." Arthur responded, "May I join you?"

"You have to take off your shoes, jacket, tie and pants." Merlin responded.

"My pants?" He raised an eyebrow.

Merlin nodded, "It's a Lazy Day. That means no pants." He tilted his head, "I'm not sure if I want you to be wearing underwear or not. If you aren't then we might have sex," Arthur almost wanted to take his boxer briefs off as well, "but that would ruin Lazy Day."

"Lazy Day has no sex?" Arthur asked, loosening his tie.

"It's a lazy day. Why would we have sex on a lazy day? Sex requires movement and work." Merlin shrugged.

"What about lazy sex?" Arthur folded up his pants and placed them nearby.

Merlin pushed up his glasses, "Still too much work. But right after midnight we could have sex."

"It's a date." Arthur climbed into Fort Clive. "Lazy Day huh?"

Merlin nodded and rested his head on Arthur's thigh, "Whenever I don't have to work I do nothing."

"You made a fort." Arthur protested.

"I actually made it last night. In preparation for Lazy Day." Merlin answered with a shrug.

"I see that you take this seriously." Arthur stated.

"Lazy Days are serious business." Merlin said matter-of-factly. "It's your first Lazy Day and you've missed half of it. You should call into work and continue with the Lazy Day."

Arthur was tempted. Merlin was in his lap, hair tickling his leg. He already wasn't wearing pants and eating some jammy dodgers sounded like an ideal lunch. But work was important. There was a meeting in the afternoon. He had reports to do and his car was there.

But then Merlin looked at him with his blue eyes. Not the usual gold ones. "My phone is in my pants."

Merlin sat up, "Go fetch it. Tell them it's Lazy Day and you can't do anymore work."

"I'm going to tell them my lunch didn't agree with me." Arthur said, grabbing his phone he started dialing.

"But you haven't had lunch yet." Merlin said, holding out a plate of jammy dodgers.

"Hush, Merlin." Arthur said, "It's Lazy Day, should be easy for you to not talk when I'm on the phone."

Merlin rolled his eyes but stayed quiet as Arthur informed his office that he was taking the rest of the day off. As soon as he hung up, Merlin grabbed his phone and shut it off.

"No phones are allowed on Lazy Day." Merlin said.

"There are a lot of rules for Lazy Day." Arthur stated as they got comfortable in Fort Clive.

Merlin nodded, regaining his place from earlier, "It's simply complicated. Or complicated simply? Something like that." He shrugged.


End file.
